


Poetry

by Daphne gordon (unitedfandomsoftheworld)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, poem, short poem, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/Daphne%20gordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>update on 17th of april 2016<br/>this shit has been up for a bloody year and until today i had not realised the most horrible mistake I have ever done while writing something... FML<br/>It would be very good if i had a beta apparently...</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Stiles to Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hausen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hausen/gifts).



i love my dear wolf  
as no one has loved before  
in the worlds times past  
god knows, no one has yet loved  
like this,in world's history


	2. Derek to Stiles

my dearest  human,  
you are the eternal love    
of my life, my mate  
 that is what  you are to me  
 more precious than anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update on 17th of april 2016  
> this shit has been up for a bloody year and until today i had not realised the most horrible mistake I have ever done while writing something... FML  
> It would be very good if i had a beta apparently...


	3. The end

That’s the way they loved  
thus the way they lived didn’t count   
but those mad monsters  
would not let them live in peace   
they killed them both, brutally


End file.
